


The Confrontation

by fandom_inspired



Series: Malec Stories [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Supportive Jace, Sweet, post City of Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: After the events of City Of Glass, Alec officially tells Jace about him and Magnus. Before Jace can react, he runs away and starts to avoid Jace. Jace decides to confront Alec. That confrontaion just might end in tears





	The Confrontation

After the battle with Valentine was over, Jace was surprized to see that Alec might be avoiding him? Why would Alec want to avoid him? Jace decided he was going to find out why, even if that meant tying Alec to a chair and interrogating him. 

Of nearly anything in the world, Alec meant the most to Jace, and upon recall, it would seem to him that he hasn't been great to Alec since Clary came into the picture, while reflecting on the past few weeks, Jace realizes that Alec had been oddly tense and irritable (more so that usual), then suddenly, he seemed more and more relaxed with himself, actually brushing his hair out of his eyes occasionally, and wearing sweaters with less and less holes in it! Now that Jace thinks of it, he should have noticed that something with Alec had been changing and should have confronted him in its early stages. 

But no, he thinks, I just had to wait to realize this now. Now he has Magnus to confide in. Not me. By the Angel, if I hadn't been such an awful parabatai, Alec could have told me he was gay upfront, and not waited until literally after he told the entire shadow world!

After striding confidently up to Alec room, he raises his hand about to knock when to door flies open and conks him on the face. 

"Ouch," he said, more out of reflex than of actual hurt.

"Oh, Ja-, By the Angel, Jace! I'm so sorry, what were you doing outside my door?" Alec word vomits.

"Can't a guy go visit his parabatai? His parabatai, who is also avoiding him?" Jace asks nonchalantly.

Alec visibly pales, "I haven't been a-avoiding you," he says it as more of a question.

"Sure you have," Jace was startling to get some real infliction in his voice, "You come out to me, than disappear. You haven't even stuck around me long enough to let me tell you I'm proud of you!"

"You're proud of me?"

"Of course I am you big idiot!" Jace is shouting now, "Why would I not be? You are so much better a person than I could even ever HOPE to be! If I had been better to you, than maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now! If I had realized you were struggling to accept that you're gay, maybe you and Magnus could have started for real dating a long time ago!" he finishes his rant and looks up into Alec's eyes, the eyes that have been the most reliable and trustworthy eyes for the last 7 years. 

"I love you Alec. And I'm sorry I ever made you scared to confide in me."

Alec eyes were watering. For years he had wanted Jace to say he reciprocated what Alec felt for him, but this way of Jace saying I love you was so much better. Alec reached down and pulled Jace into a hug.

"Thank you," his whispered into Jaces shoulder. Jace squeezed back and wiped his nose on Alec's sleeve.

"Aww, gross Jace, now I have snot on my sweater!" Alec chuckled weakly.


End file.
